


Death Wish

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, M/M, There is also that old rando man, Who is nameless, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: The Googles protect Bing's honor.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Kudos: 32





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Doctor_Discord for the idea.

Google’s fist connected with the man’s jaw with a sickening crack. His eyes were a raging blue as he repeatedly punched the man, as red blood adorned his knuckles.

Red stood behind Google, a hammer in hand. Green stood next to him, barely restraining himself back from joining Google.

“I dare you to insult him again.”

Bing and Oliver stood further back, Oliver hugging Bing tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back, whispering to him softly.

Google stalked closer to the dazed man. The man grinned, missing teeth and bloodied face,

“Piece of useless orange tinfoil.”

A kick from Google sent him sprawling on the dirt floor, blood flicking everywhere.

“It appears he has a death wish.”

Red spoked with unconcealed rage.

Bing’s shoulders shook, orange tears falling from his eyes on to the floor, clutching Oliver’s yellow shirt.


End file.
